Passion
by Nocturne Duet
Summary: People can't have the same thing every night, and in the heat of passion life is so easily forgotten. If living in sin helps one forget pain, then living in sin must be the way. We don't have to do the things other want if we don't want to, we don't have to be who they want either. For the forbidden fruit is always the sweetest. Lemon
1. forbidden fruit

**This isn't going to be updated much, I'm just having some fun with an older Len and Rin, and in a different environment also. Hopefully my sister isn't going to walk in on me whilst I write this.**

**This is kinda based off 'corrupted flower' more or less.**

**Like how 'Masquerade' is based off 'Yanderenka'.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Passion**

* * *

The streets were busy and full of traffic, the sky was clear and the sun shone bright. People hurried about completing their daily errands, the birds chirped above cheerily to their friends.

Len patrolled the streets, officer's uniform neat and tidy. His partner absent-mindedly looked about, without truly caring to see what was about him. He however took better care, and didn't get distracted by some woman standing by a street corner all alone like his partner just so happened to be when he took the time to look back at him.

It was the same story each day, which made him wonder how such a man could bear the qualifications of an officer. But this day however, things turned out different from expected, his partner was not staring at the lonesome woman for her youthful beauty, but for the worry clear as the sun on a day like today etched on her face. He elbowed Len in the shoulder to get his attention, knowing he was busy inspecting what else he could see, disregarding the woman.

"What? you better have a good reason this time around." He growled, slightly annoyed as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Something's up with that girl over there." He pointed to the girl in question.

Len eyed her, noticing that something indeed appeared to be wrong. She was looking left to right, and all around at a panicking pace. Drops of sweat were forming on her forehead, her breathing appeared troubled, even at this distance. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

"You're actually right for once." He muttered under his breath, he'd been stuck with this man enough to know he could be a complete and utter imbecile at the worst of times.

"I want to help her."

"As you do with every good looking young lady that walks by you." Len mockingly joked. His partner pouted but he continued with his walk and left him behind, so he did not see it.

"You don't think I can be sincere about anything do you?" His partner sighed.

Len didn't look back and kept at a brisk pace. It was to both their surprise however, when the girl ran up to them on her own free will. A dainty hand landed on Len's shoulder and pulled him back, he twisted on his heel to be greeted with the sight of a young girl with curled blonde hair bouncing about her shoulders looking upon him with an expression of worry and embarrassment. Behind him Len's partner sulked over that **he **got to be the one to help her.

"Yes?" He responded to her suddenly coming up to him with no warning.

The stranger laughed shakily, and lifted a gloved hand to point to the top of a pub down the road, close to where she had come from. "Some man stole my toy and threw it on that roof. Can you get it down?" She asked then blushed profusely when her mind realised how immature it sounded.

"Your toy?" Len's eyes went wide, clearly this was a full-grown woman, what on earth was she doing with a toy? and why'd she have to be so depressed over losing it?

whilst he had been thinking over the situation too deeply, his partner took the opportunity to impress the girl by doing the job himself. He zoomed past them faster than Len could realise what was happening, and immediately after reaching the building did he begin climbing up a set of unsteady boxes that managed to get him halfway to the roof. When he got that far he took advantage of his height and jumped, letting his hands grip the side of the roof, but unfortunately he remained dangling there. While he struggled to lift up his body weight the other two stared blankly in silence. Len was not surprised one ounce by his actions, the girl however was in shock by his readiness to help her, seemingly oblivious as to his real reasons.

In the time of their silence, the man finally pulled himself up onto the roof and in a second grabbed what he had come up here for and held it in the air in accomplishment. The girl laughed in joy and ran back down to where Len's partner now was, climbing back down the building with more care than when he'd gone up. Len followed after her at a slower pace. His partner got all the way down and as she was still full of joy she excitedly pulled the man into a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I wouldn't know what I would've done if I'd lost her." She beamed and took the doll of a little girl off him, holding it close to her heart. When Len reached the both of them, she turned back and cracked a smile, a cheeky smile.

"I should thank you." She stepped back so both were in her sights, "But I don't like leaving it as mere words, nor do I have anything to give."

His partner nodded, wanting her to continue, but Len didn't think any of this was needed. He shook his head and cut in, "No it's fine, we best be getting back to our jobs now." But the girl wouldn't hear him out.

"No, I want to, I'd feel indebted if I didn't." She smiled, and dug her hand into her pocket, pulling out what looked to be two tickets. "Here, it's all I have." she shoved them into the hands of his partner, knowing that Len would just hand them right back.

"I have a show tonight, you should come." She winked and pivoted on the ball of her feet and left before they could say any more against her offer.

Len's mouth was agape but he knew she wouldn't hear him now. He turned to his partner to see him mouth opened wide staring stunned at the cards in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Len tilted his head confused, questioning him.

"They're for the Passionate rose, that place is near impossible to get into!"

Len was silent for a second, "Isn't that place in the red lights district." in his mind he sighed, "I don't even want to question why you know that."

He turned around and tried to walk away from him, he had much more important things to think about, his shift wasn't over for over an hour.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad of a place, real classy and all that. We should go, take a break from everything else for once."

Knowing he was fighting a losing battle, he said yes. Knowing full well in some way or another, he'd regret it later.

* * *

Outside the sky was black, but the insides of the club were well-lit up. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling above every table. Chairs and booths were covered in the finest leather, tables covered in fine silks. The stage huge and magnificent, the bar was stacked with an uncountable assortment of liquor. He hadn't been told wrong when he'd been told it was 'classy' Len thought. The only thing that could ruin it was what undeniably happened behind the scenes.

Len sat at a booth, approximately in the middle of the room. The booths stopped here and the floor dropped down a level where tables with six sets of chairs each were placed. Two miniature staircases at either sides of the establishment were what led down to that particular level. He took sips of a beer his partner had gotten for him. He had no real intention to have a drink whilst here, but the other had forced him to at least order and he felt bad making the man waste his money for nothing.

The prices here were jacked up high, and it made sense to Len now why his partner had been so adamant on taking the opportunity to come here. He wondered why that stranger had given them free entrance instead of anything else, it felt strange to him.

By the time performances began, Len was halfway down the glass. And by the time the girl who'd invited them came on, he was on his second and couldn't deny he was beginning to become intoxicated.

A man announced her as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere, standing strong in the middle of the spotlight. Her hair was tied up with roses, she was dressed in a cream strapless dress that showed off her skin. The dress was tight against her, and became petals of a pink rose across her bust. The skirt of the dress flowed down her legs like a beautiful flower, touching the ground at the back, and barely covering a thing at the front, one of her garters could be seen. Len felt a slight blush play upon his cheeks as he took in her scantily clad form.

She looked up to him, smiling like a cheeky child having fun, she winked. And it begun.

Len didn't hear the announcer finish, he didn't hear the chatter of the crowd, he didn't even hear his partner gasp.

He was transfixed upon her, and her alone. The dim room turned to shadows and all that existed was her and the spotlight.

She danced gracefully, her feet so light to him it felt she never touched the ground at all. When she spun her dress was like rose petals caught in the wind, her curled golden hair shone like the sun in the sky as it bounced upon her shoulders. Len could imagine beautiful butterfly wings sprouting from her back. Each move was done with such grace, she spun and spun like a leaf trapped in the wind, it was like she'd fly away at any moment and he'd never see her again. She concentrated deeply, but her expression showed nothing but a cheery smile playing upon soft pink lips.

Originally he hadn't cared to come, but now he saw her, he didn't want her to stop.

Dainty hands reaching out into the shadows, her dress danced on her slender legs, sometimes showing all their glory, and other times hiding it. Her blue eyes smiled, sparkling like the water's surface. Her pink lips looked so soft he longed to run his fingers along them.

When she finished, in a pose with one hand raised into the air like she had triumphed in a great battle, he wished for it to go on. Sweat glistened on her forehead, drops ran down, but she smiled as she huffed, her chest shaking with her deep breaths.

Why did he want to see more? He couldn't, Len knew that, he shouldn't be here at all. So why was he going against what common sense told him?

He snapped his eyes away, and gazed down at the golden ring on his finger, he couldn't want this girl. It was wrong to be feeling this.

His partner's clapping broke him from his thoughts.

"Wow, she's amazing. Really makes you want to see more doesn't it?"

Finally Len returned to reality, it was like the lights had switched back on and he could see the full club before him, all full of people applauding the girl on the stage.

"Yeah." He replied. A drop of sweat dripped down the side of his head, he hadn't noticed had he? No he couldn't have, the man besides him was an imbecile. He wouldn't have seen wistful way he'd watched her.

He needed to get out of here, before common sense decided it wanted to abandon him. but luck wouldn't let him have his way, not tonight.

He hadn't noticed the crowd had quieted, until the girl he was trying to get away from jumped into his path, a cocky smile now present.

"Where are you going, can't I speak with you even for a minute?" She tilted her head, her smile widened, eyes sly. Len had the beginnings of the thought that her innocent act was all a ploy, going off her expression she knew what was going about in his head.

She waved to the man remaining in the booth but immediately looked back to Len, who looked like he was getting closer to a panic each second.

"I want you to come with me for a minute, okay?"

"Ah, no I couldn't I really must be getting home." He stepped back, feeling shocked and uncomfortable.

She pouted, and gave him a puppy dog look, even he had to admit that face was the cutest he'd even seen.

"Oh, don't be mean, I want to talk with you. Like I said it won't be long, I don't like having conversations where people are going to eavesdrop"

"I'm sorry, it's just," He stuttered, "It really is late and I really should be leaving now.."

"Oh come on mate, just listen to her why don't you. Say no to everything and you'll get nothing in life." His oblivious drunk partner yelled from behind.

The girl's smile widened, "Well come on then." She took a tight grasp of Len's arm and led him down to a hallway on the left side of the club.

"Hey wait, I didn't say yes!" He tried to plead with her.

"But you were thinking it weren't you?" Was all she said before she became dead quiet and continued to lead him out of the main room.

She shut the door to the back room she had led them to. Her smile had never left but Len found himself become increasingly uncomfortable, especially when he noticed the four-poster bed at the back.

She turned around and in a quick step was upon him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer than he was comfortable with.

"Wha!" He flushed in shock but she silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"I saw the way you were watching me, you were mesmerised weren't you? You couldn't look away." She whispered to him the truth he'd rather not hear. She leaned closer, and rested her head on his shoulder. "You had such a longing look in your eyes, out of everybody there, you were the one I expected that from the least."

"But I didn't.."

"Hush." She silenced him again with a finger to his lips. "Don't deny it, we both know it was the truth."

She giggled, and tightened her grip around him, pulling herself closer so each part of her body was tight against him. She knew what it was doing to him and she was going to have fun with it. She arched her neck and kissed his neck.

Len was shocked by her, how readily she was doing this.

"Stop please." He mumbled, through clenched teeth. He was using all his concentration not to focus on her, but it was so hard when she was up against him like this.

"That's not what you body wants."

"I know," He admitted, "But please stop."

She sighed and pulled away, not more than a step, "Why not, I can tell you want me."

he lifted up a shaky hand, showing her the golden ring on his finger.

she eyed it, inspecting it. "That's a wedding ring isn't it?"

He nodded.

She intertwined her fingers with his, he gazed at her strangely, wondering what on earth she was thinking.

Without a further word she ripped the ring from his finger, his eyes followed after it stunned but she grabbed onto his chin with two fingers and snapped his head back to her.

"We can't have the same thing every night, and things always taste better when they're forbidden." She cracked a smile, as he once again became transfixed with her.

Her eyes shone with mischievous joy, her pink lips looked so sweet. She must taste delicious.

He was out of his mind to want this, but for tonight he was going to throw away all reason. His hand moved up to her cheek, and he ran his fingers across her pink lips, they were so soft, just like he'd imagined. He leaned in to kiss her but she backed away.

"Ah ah." She wiggled her finger as if she was scolding a child. Her expression was playful, and she wrapped her hand around Len's tie, she pulled him closer, so close he could almost taste her sweet lips, but again she pulled back, but this time brought him with her. She back stepped until she fell backwards on the bed, he collapsed on top of her but caught himself before he could hurt her small frame. Almost without a reason she burst into a fit of laughter, her face filled with happiness.

"That was so stupid." She giggled, and without being able to help himself he felt himself smile.

She stopped herself, and looked up to his longing expression with lustful eyes. She was no innocent girl. She undid his tie and threw it to the floor, following with his jacket as well.

"I wonder if someone like you would make a good lover." she whispered under her breath, but just loud enough for him to hear her, on purpose. He blushed at her sentence, and she laughed again.

"You know usually the guys the more experienced in this situation. You're married aren't you, this shouldn't be anything."

He blushed deeper and looked away from her questioning expression, she gasped.

"Is she the only one you've ever been with!" Her face truly was astounded at the thought, then she laughed again. "Well, don't I feel like a thief."

Len returned his gaze to her, she was so lively. So lovely, and he wanted her so bad. But for the stupidest of reasons he felt so embarrassed he couldn't get himself to move. Shaking it from his mind, he once again tried to kiss her. She turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek. She giggled and undid the buttons on his shirt and removed that as well.

"Everybody always tries to do that. I think it's silly."

He felt his cheeks go red, he didn't want to do it for reasons of affection, he had none for this girl whose name he didn't even know, her lips were so irresistible.

His mind got over his former feelings of embarrassment then, his desire was getting to much for him. He needed to feel her.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her there, running them all along, she squirmed under him, causing friction between their bodies. She mewed softly and he could feel her nipples go stiff. With more force than needed Len grabbed the top of her strapless dress and pulled it down, exposing her chest, finding she had nothing else covering it. Her breasts were small but for a reason he barely understood it did nothing to deter his want. It could've been the sight of a younger woman's body easily, but his thoughts were overlapping and coming at him so fast he couldn't have made sense of them even if he tried. But common sense didn't exist in this situation, everything was crazy, and for now that was how he wanted it.

His left hand groped her breast tenderly, and she giggled like a delighted child, digging her hands in between the locks of his golden hair and holding him closer. He squeezed and her nipple hardened more, she let out another quiet giggle in his ear. Len leaned his head down and licked her right nipple, this time she gasped, and let out an almost silent moan when he began sucking on the pink flesh. Her back arched in pleasure, and he let go of her breast and with both his hands held her waist, keeping her close. Her body was a delight, even her sweat the sweetest of nectars. She was going to send him insane, he wanted everything she could give to him, but the rest of his mind still here stopped him. He wasn't greedy in bed.

His hands trailed away from her hips and ran along the length of her, feeling the soft cream skin of her arms and legs, laying kisses on her chest and stomach. She giggled and mewed, making him want her all the more. Even when no love existed in this situation, he didn't want to rush this, he wanted all he could have, not wanting this to end.

She sighed and rested her head on the crook of his neck, "You're pretty generous you know, but starve a hungry tiger and you'll be hurt." She whispered in a sweet tone faking innocence.

Len lifted his head away from her torso, her face bright with delight. She grabbed his shoulders and flipped them over so she was on top, a smile most sly present beneath hungry eyes. She shook herself out of her dress, so only her underwear and thigh socks remained. He gazed longingly at her body, wanting nothing more than to continue caressing it. She moved down, her legs and arms placed by his sides, and licked his ear, emitting a cheeky chuckle all the while. He could feel his pants become tighter. He needed her.

One of Len's hands stroked her thigh, and other kept her close. She smiled against his chest, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to contain himself for long. His hand brushing her thigh began to move up, and not long after he started rubbing her core, finding that her underwear was already soaked through. His erection throbbed painfully. She gasped, and her smile widened as his fingers began to toy with her. They went around in circles, taking their time to find a sensitive spot. She moaned when he found one, her face covered with a light blush. He felt himself grin.

Len pulled down her soaked underwear, to see her glistening womanhood in its full glory. It almost made him snap, but he contained himself, he still had more he wanted from her. He sunk a finger inside, and her hands wrapped tight around him, her blush deepened a shade. He slipped it in slowly at first, but as she became more wet he increased the pace, and inserted more fingers as he went. when he got to three she was dripping, and moaning loudly. She had such a tight hold of him that it was beginning to hurt, but he couldn't stop using his fingers on her, her insides were burning. He touched a particularly sensitive spot and she screamed, coming hard, and clawing her nails into his back.

She breathed hard to regain her breath, face heavily flushed, but her smile ever-present. She was arched, her hands placed besides his head while she recovered from her exhaustion.

He waited her for to be able to move before doing anything, even though his pants felt painfully tight around him and her sweaty form was only proving to make it worse. She fixed herself back up, sitting straight up, Her smile was sly, her eyes filled with lust. He knew he was looking at her in the same way, and he couldn't have cared less.

She unbuckled his belt, and lifted herself up so she could successfully pull his pants down. When he was free of the garment and his erection fully visible, she didn't even blush, she had nothing more than her cheeky smile.

"Do you want me?" She whispered into his ear, so her close her breath tickled.

"Yes." He breathed.

"Then you can have me." She giggled.

Len groaned as she impaled herself on him. She chuckled in her sweet angelic voice, her blue eyes never stopped sparkling. She began moving, up and down, he shut his eyes in pleasure, even when he wanted to keep watching her flushed face so badly. His hands gripped her hips and he bit his lip. She was surprisingly tight considering how experience she seemed to be. Which made him wonder how many other men she really had been with.

Her insides were a ball of flame, squeezing him so tight they refused to let him go. What started as a smile turned to laughter, she was having fun with this. She pumped up and down, her eyes shining with delight, screaming in the heat of passion. He moved his hips with hers so the friction could increase. The connection was like a burning flame, wild and crazy. He couldn't stop this, he wanted her so badly.

She was insane, this girl. And maybe he was too.

He grabbed her and flipped them around, so he was top. His hips became a blur as he plunged deep into her, her laughter was music to his ears. They were so covered in sweat the bed was soaked, it rocked back and forth creaking loudly. He was beginning to feel exhausted, he slowed down a bit, and the laughter quieted down. Her eyes begged for more, pleading for him to go faster. She wanted him to be greedy. Her blue orbs, made him snap.

He thrusted in deep and went crazy again. He was exhausted but in the throes of passion he couldn't stop himself. Her nails dug into his back, and his hands had such a tight grip on her hips he ended up squeezing the flesh so much he was leaving a red mark.

Sweat dropped onto his eyelashes and his sight blurred, but his hips kept thrusting inside her at the same pace. She was all his mind could think of.

Heat. Flames. Desire.

It all centred around her, Len licked his lips, she was like a delicious delicacy.

She moaned and screamed so god damn loud, her face was filled joy and pleasure. He felt like the whole building would be able to hear her at this point.

"Harder! Harder! Harder!" She screamed like a mad woman.

Her canal clenched on his manhood, her juices pouring out. Len kept pumping but soon lost himself and came hard into her. Her moans were cast out into the night until they quieted to soft breaths. Len buckled but caught himself before he crushed her. In their exhaustion their bodies shook, breathing rushed. Her face was a soft shade of pink, and when she caught her breath she burst out into a fit of laughter like the crazy person she was. Len pulled himself out and collapsed by her side.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead, his mind coming back to him in parts. One of the first things to return, was feelings of guilt. He felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart, this shouldn't have happened, he shouldn't have even wanted it so badly. This was wrong. It was wrong. The stranger flopped herself over, resting her head and an arm on his chest, she giggled with what sounded like childlike joy.

Her eyes were so bright, those pink lips he longed to taste. The second his face was on hers, he was lost.

Forbidden does taste best.

* * *

**Om nom nom I burnt my toast. And that was supposed to be my dinner. We don't have any more toast.**

**That was fun, I'm starting to really like Rin's character in this. I like the people that decide to look at things differently.**

**I figured out how to lock my door, by unscrewing the freaking doorknob. Got that from my friend whose door is broken.**

**Now I don't have to fear Onee-baka walking in on me when I'm writing sticky sweet lemons. Also got that from a friend. Who doesn't read them.**

**Review and I'll give you cookies.**

**Bai Bai**


	2. Attraction

**Shit I'm so sorry, I got to writing my other stories and was on a roll so I didn't even think of updating the ones on this account. I was going to a week ago but got sick. I was going to start this yesterday but Onee-baka was making me watch episode after episode of anime. I'll finish this tomorrow I promise and I'll update the same day.**

**This is going to be shorter than the other I predict.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character's Len is just my teddy bear.**

* * *

**Passion 2**

* * *

Len awoke to the sound of chirping birds sitting on a white-painted window sill. The stripes of light that invaded the room from openings of the curtain lit up the room a bright orange. Slowly his mind returned to reality after a night in the sweet world of dreams. Wearily he wiped the sleep from his eyes, and brushed messy locks of gold hair out of his face. He paused just as he was about to move the last strand out of his sight, the hand in front of his face clenched as an overwhelming feeling of guilt hit him. He turned his head to his right, seeing the stranger sleeping soundly, the blanket lifted up over her shoulders, hiding her nudity in its entirety. He bit his lip, she was a beautiful and cheery girl who from one look he knew he wouldn't be able to get away from, but this was wrong. He already had someone, someone he promised to always be faithful to till death to us part.

As his gaze lingered on her, she slowly roused from her comfortable sleep. She lifted herself up, her bright smile returning immediately. The blanket that once covered her fell and showed all of her, but she had no shame.

"Nice sleep?" She giggled almost mockingly after noticing the guilt shining forth from his eyes.

Len turned away, instead eyeing the room to see where his clothes had gotten to.

"That depends."

She frowned and plopped herself down, choosing to fiddle with a stray golden tress. She gazed at him as he got up off the bed and picked up his clothes, with watchful eyes.

"If you say nothing then there's no problem right? What does it matter anyway, humans are just animals, we're not meant to be for only one."

Len sent a look back at her, using much restraint not to fill his eyes with anger. How she could so easily sprout such words was disgusting. "It doesn't matter what you think, it matter's what I think! whether I say anything at all I'll still have to live with the guilt!"

The stranger didn't try to reply right away, she looked up like she was gazing into her mind, contemplating an answer. When she spoke, it was anything but an answer, and caused nothing more but more annoyance for him. "So she's only been with you as well? Interesting." She giggled and rolled onto her stomach, her legs moving back and forth in the air like a teenage girl having a conversation with her friends.

Len scowled and took his eyes away, picked up his pants and put them on.

"Jesus." He muttered under his breath. The girl eyed him silently for a time but when he sat down on the bed as he buttoned up his shirt she moved over to him and hugged him from behind, a cheeky smile present.

"You don't have to be so ill-tempered, you're the one that chose to do this. I wasn't forcing you, it was your choice in the end wasn't it?"

Len lowered his head, "That's why I feel so guilty. So please don't say any more."

The girl pouted childishly and flopped backwards on the bed.

"You're a strange guy!"

Len jumped up off the bed angrily, his shirt only half buttoned, and yelled at her. "I"m strange? For god's sake I don't even know your name and I cheated on my wife with you!"

The girl eyed him contemplating things in her head, when she smiled this time it wasn't happy, it was sad.

"It's Rin if you don't mind." She held out her hand for him to shake. "This doesn't have to happen again but don't be a stranger."

With a frown Len nodded and shook her head. "Whatever." He muttered.

He sat back down, with his back to her and finished dressing. During this she ran to the side of the room and picked out a dress from an elegant wardrobe at the back of the room. He didn't care to look at her, knowing the sight of her would return his unfaithful thoughts.

"Rin? What is with you?"

"Hmm? What's with me?" She hummed with a finger to her lips. "I guess it's the way I grew up, I didn't have parents to teach me what you'd call right and wrong. After that it was the owner of this place who raised me. Leaning how to live from him probably isn't the best thing."

He nodded as he put on his jacket. "I can tell that. Though personally I would have thought a whore would be more loose."

With his back turned he didn't notice her scowl at him. "I"m not a whore I'm a dancer, I haven't been with as many men as you seem to think I have. Half the time I just make things up as I go along and hope no one notices. If I am anywhere near what you say than I'd say I'm a high-class whore. If a man is willing to pay a very large sum of money, the boss is fine for them to have their way with me, and it's not like I can say no so I may a well enjoy it." She explained. Len frowned as he tied the laces of his boots.

"So you've never been with anyone that mattered?" He questioned in a sad voice, she was missing out on a lot whether she knew that or not.

"Nope, besides the boss they've only been clients, people who I don't even know-"

"The boss?" Len cut in with his curiosity sparked.

"Yes." Rin replied, "He took me when I was fifteen, he was the nicest any one had ever been to me. I didn't love him, I still don't, but at that point in time living in the place I was I knew it wouldn't be long before someone tried to rape me, so I let him take my innocence because I knew he at least would be gentle."

It took some time to pass before Len could get over the thoughts in his head to reply, though originally angry he couldn't help but feel sympathetic to her situation.

"If things are like that, why did you do this with me?"

Rin froze up as her mind refused to think up an answer for her. "I lost myself just as much as you did, this is both equally our fault. Attraction can be a dangerous thing."

"Right." Len bit his lip, worrying over both sides of this now, _would her boss be angry to know she let someone have her for free?_

"I think I should leave now, before my wife realises I didn't come home last night."

"That'd be best, I threw the ring onto the dressing table by the way, it's near the mirror." She informed him, but a voice expressing a peculiar emotion he couldn't place.

"Thanks." He said as he found it and placed it on his finger. Just before he exited the room Rin called out from the other side,

"Don't be a stranger."

* * *

Len snuck out of the building silently, as he made his way down the street he made sure as little people as possible would see him. This was the red lights district after all, seeing an officer hurry away from there early in the morning was more than enough reason for suspicion. He reached his house in no time at all, a little puffed out from his constant hasty pace, but not bad enough it was noticeable. He took his jacket off and collapsed on the couch. He didn't know what he should be thinking right now, guilty, ashamed maybe? His chest ached like his own guilt had turned itself into a sharpened blade and was slowly cutting into him. It was horrible, his head spun just thinking it over. He rested it in his hands and emitted a long sigh. He wanted this out of his head, but the moment he saw his wife he knew it'd all come rushing back anyway. Even if his guilt rose to the surface and shone brightly from his eyes, she wouldn't be suspicious that he could've cheated, that'd be the last thought to go through her head.

Len paused for a moment and lifted his head, resting it on the couch. He concentrated on every little sound he could hear, usually from here it was easy to hear what was happening upstairs because sounds echoed down the stairs. But he couldn't hear a thing, no footsteps, no breathing, no nothing. He began to think she wasn't even here. The sound a creaking door proved it. He turned his head to look over the couch, spotting her taking off her coat by the doorway. He bit his lip and tried to focus himself; when she spoke to him, he couldn't allow his expression to change, he had to smile, to trick her into thinking everything was still perfect.

After she took her hair out of her high pony tail and placed the hair tie on a cabinet, she noticed him eyeing her from the lounge room.

"Oh Len good morning. Sorry I didn't sleep in the bed last night, my friend forced me to spend the entire day with her and by the end I was too exhausted to climb up the stairs. I slept on the couch." Luka giggled embarrassedly, a hand scratched the nape of her neck.

In that moment Len couldn't help but think how god damn lucky he was.

"I don't worry, I didn't even notice. I must've been fast asleep by then." He laughed, an outright lie but even so his laughter was genuine.

"Good then, do you want breakfast? I went out the moment I woke up to buy bread, I realised we didn't have any."

"Breakfast sounds good." Len smiled as Luka strode past him. He surprised himself how easily his negative feelings evaporated. He guessed, that a simple attraction was nothing in the face of love. But despite this, he had no doubts that the moment his wife was out of his sights they'd come back just as strong as before, and if he ran into Rin again, he would lose himself just as badly as he had before.

* * *

Len stared at the rain with a sigh. Half way through his shift it had began to pour down, now it'd be impossible to go out of under cover without being soaked in mere seconds. It pelted the ground hard, when Len was running for the cover of the closest building the rain had hit him so hard it'd hurt. The wind was going crazy, sending everything sideways. He was happy that he'd gotten under a roof so quickly, otherwise he'd be in the same condition the people in front of him were, running around screaming being knocked off their feet by harsh winds. He was backed against the wall just to keep away.

He stayed next to the doorstep of the apartment building for close to ten minutes, stuck with nothing to do, when those ten minutes past, someone spoke to him, appearing at his side.

"Not even going to try to do your job?" A cheery voice laughed. He twisted his head to see Rin in a tangerine coloured dress. It was plain with no pattern, ending at the bottom of her knees and sleeveless. She held a parasol decorated in citrus foots with her hair tied up in a tiny ponytail. The simplicity of her attire was what made it so pretty.

Len rolled his eyes at the joyful way she watched him.

"Happy as ever even in soggy weather eh?"

Rin cast a glance at the conditions beside them. "I think this is more than soggy, more...flooded."

Len rolled his eyes again, "You know what I mean."

"And nothing was stopping me from making it more correct." She beamed and added. "Hey you can come to my apartment if you want to get out of this rain. It's better than here."

Len flushed a deep red, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why did you think I was giving you a choice?" with a smile Rin took hold of his arm and pulled him away from the wall, away from the building's cover and out into the rain.

Right away the water soaked them to the core, their clothes becoming heavy on them and clinging to their skin, freezing it. Len had to concentrate too much on running without tripping over to care how cold he was, and he had no idea what the weather was doing to Rin, he suspected she didn't care less considering she had been laughing her merry little head off since she'd started running. she was the strangest girl he had ever met, scratch that the strangest person he had ever met, but that peculiar joy about her was invigorating. He couldn't deny that.

They reached her apartment building an exhausted mess. She fell to the floor in a fit of laughter, her golden hair darkened and clinging to her delicate neck. Her clothes were tight around her, her face red as her laughter continued. Len sat on the ground next to her, allowing himself a chuckle. Whether all of him wanted this or not, he couldn't care less. He loved his wife, but that didn't make him want to be near this girl any less. One thing for sure was, she was bloody insane.

* * *

**Sera Bishoujo senshi,**

**Sera Muun,**

**Tsuku ni kawaite,**

**Oshiokiyo.**

**Someone please translate, my friend just sent that to me as a PM. Something about beautiful and a moon. Don't know, too confused. We both spelt that wrong I bet.**

**Reviews shall get you a free puppy.**

**Bai bai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's apparently been two months since my last update, for that I'm sorry I didn't realise it had been so long. I have been in Kiama for one thing and in another world when I was not there. But whatever I'm writing this so I can get on with my other fics which I feel I can not write until I update on this account first.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Haze**

* * *

So quickly had a haze come over, so the only thing in sight were sweet pink lips, her lips caught in the middle of a cheerful laugh. Her golden hair turned dark clung to her delicate neck, her clothes to her chest and slender legs. He'd barely realised he was staring, until she turned and gazed up at him with a look in her eyes he could not name. Her blue eyes shone even in the dull dreary weather a non-existent light shone in them, and pulled him in. She smiled, and all reason was lost.

The bed shook below them, the sheets soaked with sweat and the water left on them from the rain. Her arms were wrapped around him, her nails beginning to dig in as pleasure over took her. Len held onto her hips, his grip slippery from the sweat, drops fell onto his eyelashes but he couldn't bother to brush them away. Rin moaned and tugged him closer, their bodies rubbed against each other making her moan louder as the feelings began to become too much. He ran a hand though her sweat mattered hair, placing a kiss on her collar-bone before moving his head down to suck on her left breast. She gasped then giggled, before aching her back up in pleasure.

The room felt hot despite the storm outside, they were stuck entirely in a heated haze of passion, unable to escape from its grasp until they let it have its way.

Rin held him closer when she knew the end was nearing, her moans turned to screams as he thrusted faster, her heat becoming too much to take. He came hard inside her, stopping himself from collapsing on her by catching himself with his elbows.

He lifted himself up and stared down at her, she was covered in sweat, her hair an absolute mess, but still she smiled her ever-present cheery smile. She laughed, a slight blush on her cheeks. The haze began to leave, but feelings of guilt did not come immediately like they had the night before. His thoughts were of nothing but her, she had consumed his mind; when she'd led him upstairs into her apartment all he could think of was her, when she'd offered him something to eat (which she never got the the stage of getting) all he could think of was her, when she'd been removing his clothes and then her own, it had been only her and nothing else. In this moment, with the haze slowly evaporating and the true coldness of the room finally hitting him, it remained the same.

He rolled to the side, getting off of her. Rin's eyes followed him, her eyes expectant like she waited him to say something before she was to do anything. Len stayed silent, a hand brushed away a part of his fringe that had decided to see if it could cling to his eye.

"People are such funny creatures." Rin whispered, turning onto her side.

"They'll say they'll never do something again, but then it happens again, and they've freely chose to do it."

Len closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about it. But he didn't say a thing.

"Wasn't I going to get something to eat?" Rin asked suddenly remembering. He nodded, not really caring about it any more.

She however hopped out of bed and retrieved her dress from where she'd left it on the floor, quickly putting it back on. "I think it's still raining just as bad, you should still stay for awhile and wait for it to lighten up. It's not like you can do you job with it as it is."

She waited for him to say something, but he was silent, so she instead walked to the doorway intending to head for the kitchen.

"I think I should stop trying." He finally said.

"Huh?" Rin stopped by the door, inclining her head to look back at him. "Stop what?"

"Trying to fight this. Human's are stupid, I know what I said, but I knew I was lying to myself as I said it." He sounded depressed, he'd decided to give up, and that rung true in his voice.

Rin nodded, "I'm sorry, I guess." She said before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Len lifted his hand up in front of his face, eyeing the gold ring on his finger. He didn't feel guilty, he felt sad, knowing that his wife would never doubt him, that she'd never once believe what he was doing behind her back.

* * *

**Just something quick to say I'm not dead. **

**Jya.**


End file.
